


Tears

by AnnaOnTheMoon



Series: Flufftober [23]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Episode Tag, F/M, Fluff, Flufftober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 13:46:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16388831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaOnTheMoon/pseuds/AnnaOnTheMoon
Summary: Episode tag for 7x19. Beverly is recovering in sickbay after her eyes were injured.  Jean-Luc never leaves her side.





	Tears

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back from DST and wow, it was awesome. I met Gates and had some lovely interactions with her. It was truly amazing.
> 
> I saw comments come in while I was away, and I promise to read and reply this week. 
> 
> Thanks!!

Jean-Luc entered Sickbay and strode over to the corner biobed, where he knew Beverly was still in stasis, waiting for Doctor Hill to recover enough to perform the delicate surgery to repair her eyes.  As long as she remained in stasis, she would be fine while the rest of the medical crew tended to the injuries of the able bodied, but as he watched the hustle of the ward, he couldn’t help but think there should be a swish of blue coat and a whirl of redhair in the Sickbay.  He sat down on a chair near her bed, and reached for her hand.  A few tears fell as he leaned over and gave her a gentle kiss.  He didn’t care that she had told him she wasn’t ready to have a relationship with him and then a week later she had fallen in love (although technically, it had been engineered) with the anaphasic ghost....he loved her, and he knew she knew it. 

###

Beverly woke groggily from her surgery, bandages wrapped thickly around her head.  She moaned and she felt her hand engulfed in the warmth of another.  “I can’t see....”

“Shhh,”   the voice said, pressing a kiss to her forehead. “You have bandages over your eyes. Do you remember what happened?”  She nodded. “Jean-Luc?”

“Yes, it’s me.” 

“Good.  Don’t let go?”  He smiled, though she couldn’t see it.  “I don’t plan on it.” 

They talked quietly, the whole time Beverly had her hand held in Jean-Luc’s and true to his word, he didn’t let go.  “Are you thirsty? Nurse Ogawa told me you could have water or green tea if you are.” 

“A little, but if I can’t see, how can I drink?”  

“I have a straw for you.  Let me help you sit up?”  Beverly nodded and Jean-Luc’s hand briefly left hers to wrap around her back.  He helped her sit up and propped pillows behind her back before he settled his hand back in hers.  “Ok, I have the cup in my hand.  Do you want to hold it?”  She shook her head. “I’d only spill it. Can you put the straw between my lips?”  He nodded, then quickly said “yes” after he realised she wouldn’t be able to see his nod.  He guided the straw towards her beautiful kissable lips and he licked his own lips as she parted hers for the straw.  She gently sucked, and a slow smile spread across her lips.  She used her tongue to push the straw away. “Thank you.” 

“Of course.  If you need the bathroom, I’ll have to get one of the nurses.” She laughed. “I’m fine for now. Do you know how long I have to keep my eyes bandaged?”

“Nurse Ogawa said it was only a precaution against straining your eye as soon as you woke.  I think she might be in to remove them soon.  Doctor Hill is confident you will be fine and your sight will be fully restored.  We had to clone a retina and a cornea for you, at least, I think that’s what he told me.”  Beverly heard a rubbing sound and knew he was rubbing the back of his head like he sometimes did when he was thinking or not sure about something and she grinned, thrilled that she could tell his familiar idiosyncrasies even when she was ‘blind’.

“I’ll be grateful when I can see again,”  she started to say, then frowned. “What’s wrong?”

“I just thought of Geordi and how it must be for him anytime he removes his VISOR.”  Jean-Luc nodded. “Jean-Luc? Are you still here?”  He squeezed her hand. “Sorry. I nodded.  I suppose if you’ll be stuck with the bandages longer, I’ll have to make sure I speak instead of nod.” 

“I hope I’m not.  It’s hard to perform my duties if I can’t see.” 

“Ah, but I’ve put you on medical leave.”  She pursed her lips. “I suppose you won’t let me remove it.”  He patted her hand with his free hand. “Nope.  Not until Doctor Hill clears you.” 

“Fine.”  Beverly listened as someone else entered the room.  Jean-Luc spoke low in her ear, his breath tickling her ear. “It’s Nurse Ogawa.”  She nodded her thanks before speaking. “Alyssa, please tell me you’re here to remove these bandages?” 

“I sure am, Doctor.”  Jean-Luc rose and gave Beverly’s hand a squeeze. “I should leave you to it.”

“No, stay. Please?”  Beverly gripped his hand and he smiled.  “Whatever you want, Beverly.” 

Alyssa lowered the lighting in the room before she began the tedious task of removing the bandages. “How do you feel?”  Beverly blinked as tears filled her eyes. “It burns...”

“You have some eyedrops to help with that.  But what can you see?”  Beverly slowly blinked again and tried moving her eyes around. Her eyes settled on a fuzzy bald head.  “It’s a little fuzzy. But  I can see the Captain.” 

“Do you want me to do the eyedrops?” Beverly nodded and Alyssa expertly tilted her head back and deposited a few drops in each eye. Beverly blinked again. “Ah, that’s better.”  Alyssa pressed the bottle into the Captain’s hand. “Make sure she uses these twice per day.”

“Me?”

“She’ll need supervision and help for the first day or so.”  Beverly held up her hand and scowled. “Hold up!   _She_ has a name, and _she_ is perfectly capable of looking after herself.” 

“Hmm.”  Alyssa levelled a gaze at her commanding officer and Jean-Luc chuckled. “You’re just as bad as me.  Come on, I’ll escort you to your quarters and get you settled.” 

###

“How long was I out for?” Beverly sipped at the cup of tea Jean-Luc handed her and glanced at him as he settled in next to her on the sofa.  “Three days.  Doctor Hill felt it best to wait until after all the injuries of the able bodied were dealt with.  I haven’t left your side.”

“You haven’t?” Beverly’s eyes went wide and she winced.  Jean-Luc gently cupped her cheek and leaned in to lightly kiss her.  “Nope.  I didn’t want to leave in case you needed me.” 

“Oh. Um, thank you.” 

The couple continued to talk and Beverly tried not to rehash their previous conversation on Kes Prytt or even on Caldos and after when she was struggling to cope with what had happened to her.  Jean-Luc had been her constant and was giving her as much room as she needed while she sorted out her feelings and he told her as much.  Tears sprang to her eyes and she winced. 

“Are you alright?”

“Tears burn.  I’m sure it’s only temporary.” 

“Hmm.”  Jean-Luc lifted Beverly and deposited her in his lap.  He kissed her again and she wound her arms around his neck.  “I’ll have to make sure you have no cause to cry.” 

“Sometimes I cry when I’m happy, though.”

“And are you?”

“I’m overjoyed.”

###FIN###


End file.
